mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega AMP
The Mega AMP is a giant colossal Kremling robot constructed by King K. Rool found in DK: Jungle Climber. It is the boss of the Ghost Island and the game's third boss. It is fought in the Panic Factory. This variant of the Mega AMP is incomplete as said by King K. Rool and as shown by the fact that some of the gears and wires are still visible, some pegs are missing, the left arm has no function, and so on. The complete version is fought later on in the game. History Once Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Xananab made it to the end of Panic Factory. King K. Rool sent out one of his three remaining high-ranked Kremlings at the Kongs. Xananab and Cranky left as the Kremling powered himself up with the Crystal Banana leaving DK and Diddy to deal with the powered up Kremling. The Kremling called in the Mega AMP. He then jumped in the cockpit forcing DK and Diddy to engage it in battle. After the battle, the Kremling was powered down and killed, the Mega AMP was destroyed and DK and Diddy reclaimed the second Crystal Banana. They then celebrated getting the second Crystal Banana back and then continued chasing King K. Rool and the two remaining Kremlings to Chill 'n' Char Island. Battle The Mega AMP is not too difficult to beat on it's own but there are several obstacles that make beating this boss fairly difficult. To start off, the Mega AMP has two powerful arms the right arm has a Blaster which it uses to shoot tiny fireballs which can be hard dodge if you're within range. The left arm just has some immobile metal gear which does nothing apart from push the Kongs aside harmlessly when made contact with. It will also occasionally spew Bombs from it's nose. There are several pegs on the chest that the Kongs can use to their advantage. Anyway, to beat the Mega AMP, you will need to expose it's weak points which are the red buttons (which are similar the one on the Banana Spaceship). The first red button is near the bottom of the machine. To expose it, unscrew the bolt concealing it using the button to spin in the same direction. If you use instead, nothing will happen. Be careful because everytime you expose a weak point, the arms will start swinging around and shooting fireballs (for the right one) and trying to push off course if you get too close (for the left one). Another thing is that the Mega AMP will spew bombs from it's nose everytime this happens which will explode within a few seconds. So distance yourself from the Bombs and destroy the button. The second button is encased in a glass panel. To destroy it, repeatedly pull the lever then the glass will shatter exposing the button (just a quick note you can destroy the Mega AMP's buttons in any order). After smashing this button, the cockpit will open and the Kremling will pop out. All freaked out, the Kremling will start tossing Bombs down at the Kongs. Avoid the Bombs and make sure they don't explode anywhere near you and use the pegs going up and down on the Mega AMP's head to prepare your attack on the Kremling but be quick because if you waste too much time, you will more than likely be bombed by one of the Kremling's Bombs. Hit the Kremling to kill it and destroy the Mega AMP. Once both are down, the Crystal Bananan is released for you to claim and the battle ends. Trivia *The Mega AMP's name is very similar to Megaleg's and Megahammer's (two robot bosses) from Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2. *The Mega AMP is the first boss to have the usual boss theme for this game. *The Mega AMP is the last boss of this game to have 3 wedges of health. de:Mega AMP Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber Category:Bosses